newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Travelers
This stuff is all ripped off from Wild Arms. The Travelers, also known as the Kajeat, were a race of energy beings that existed in a merged symbiotic relationship with physical hosts of of any other species. Once merged, the two distinct individuals fused into one consciousness and personality. The two beings could not be separated from that point onwards, and the new being would inhabit the host body until it was destroyed or a new merging was desired. If another merge occurred, the third personality would also be incorporated into the others, creating a new consciousness, and so forth. New Kajeat were born through a very rare and highly dangerous pairing between two of their members. When the time had come - a decision based upon careful planning and permission from the Kajeat leadership - the two Kajeat would temporarily step outside their physical bodies and merge their powers. Through a mysterious process that even most Kajeat did not understand, a new Kajeat would be born, and would immediately merge with an already-prepared host. If a host was not present, the new Kajeat would merge with the nearest unpaired physical body present, whether that being was prepared to be a host or not. The Travelers derived their name from the fact that they traveled throughout the universe, recording the most important and influential events that occurred, and storing them in their records and libraries throughout inhabited space. Their strict mission was to observe and record - but never interfere. This was the single foundational rule that could never be broken. The Kajeat were extremely strong in the Force and were functionally immortal; although their physical bodies could be killed or destroyed, there was no known way to destroy the energy. Therefore once a Kajeat was born, that being's life expectancy was virtually infinite. Consequently, most Travelers were thousands of years old by the time the New Imperium settled in Epsilon Sector. Because of their extreme lifespans, Kajeat were not considered full adults until they were literally hundreds of years old. They underwent long, arduous training at their profession, and often young Travelers were apprenticed to older ones in order to gain experience. However, once a Traveler was assigned to a region of space, they were virtually autonomous. The Kajeat eventually determined a homeworld, which they christened Kajarn. Located in a rift in space-time, it was the perfect parallel for their species, and a safe haven from which they could coordinate all the Travelers and store their information. Prominent Kajeat members included Icis Novitaar, the Traveler who met and aided with Xar Kerensky; Angol Moa, leader of the Kajeat; Moa Gault, Icis' father; and Malduke, the evil Kajeat who began the Dark War. Organizational Structure Travelers in the field generally were free to act on their own. However, the Kajeat themselves were governed by the High Council of Elders, made up of the oldest Travelers. The leadership rank among the Kajeat was based primarily upon age, meaning that the most senior Kajeat were always in charge. The oldest of the Kajeat, Angol Moa, was considered their Supreme Leader, though Moa herself was more focused on developing technologies than in governing; in most affairs she left the decision-making to the Council of Elders. Ancient History The Kajeat were originally a race from another dimension, a parallel universe. When Angol Moa created the life form known as the Entity in approximately 100,000 BBY, it inadvertently backfired and began to devour all life in the Kajeat's home dimension. In order to flee their own demise, the Kajeat developed a technology that converted their bodies into energy and sent them into our own dimension. Once there, the Kajeat found themselves in a new form of being, that of "willful energy", which required a symbiotic bonding with a physical host in order to touch the actual physical universe. The Kajeat found their new, energy-based forms far more advantageous than their old bodies had been. As willful energy, they became immortal, able to sustain their host bodies indefinitely with life energy. Furthermore, even if their host body was destroyed, the energy form lived on, able to travel and bond with a new host in a never-ending cycle. In addition, every single Kajeat became extremely powerful in the Force due to their energy-based nature. This gave them an incredible advantage over other species. It took millennia for the Kajeat to grow accustomed to their new lifestyles and surroundings. Once they did, they quickly grew to become one of the most prominent societies in the intergalactic community. At this point, differences of opinion began to pervade the Kajeat society. Some thought that their immense power and age should be used only for good, and that they should become a kind of intergalactic police force, ensuring that justice and the common good would always prevail. Others realized that their immortality gave them a unique capability: the ability to record and remember every significant event that occurred in the universe. As the ultimate historians, the Kajeat could ensure that no knowledge or information was ever lost. Still others disagreed with these two philosophies, and saw that their unique nature gave them an inherent right and an immense opportunity. As the superior race in the known universe, they believed they should rule over "lesser" races, and become the leaders of the intergalactic community and establish rulership over all established space. ' The Dark War These differences became sharper and more confrontational. Finally, an upstart and Death Child named Malduke decided that the time had come for the Kajeat to claim their rightful place as leaders of the intergalactic community. He led a rebellion among the Kajeat and the other races, using his remarkable powers and abilities to lure millions to his cause. When the rest of the Kajeat and the intergalactic community attempted to shut down the rebel's efforts, Malduke resorted to violent uprising, and instigated what came to be known as the Dark War. In 75,000 BBY, he began proliferating weapons and technology to many of the younger races throughout different galaxies, including Humans, Duros, and many others. Soon, he had billions of ships and quadrillions of troops at his disposal. Furthermore, he had one ultimate weapon that gave him an advantage above all the others: he developed a weapon that could kill a Kajeat for good. The Dark War lasted for centuries and caused devastation that reached across every sector of the intergalactic community. Countless systems were destroyed and races were wiped out. In addition, many Kajeat died, killed by Malduke and his unstoppable weapon. Eventually, the Kajeat and the other races were able to destroy his weapon and defeat Malduke's forces. Taking him into custody, they faced a choice: rebuild Malduke's weapon and kill him with it, or find another way to prevent him from ever gaining power again. In the end, they decided to exile the evil Kajeat forever. Imprisoning him on a remote world in Epsilon Sector, the intergalactic community constructed the Galbagos Nebula to prevent anyone from finding and releasing him. By this point hundreds of races had received technology from Malduke that might otherwise have taken them millennia to develop. In an attempt to rectify the damage Malduke had caused, the Kajeat and the intergalactic community stripped the younger races of all the advanced technology they had received, erasing all evidence that the Dark War had ever occurred. From that point on, the Kajeat vowed that they would never again interfere with the development of other races. They then became known as the Travelers, devoted to recording and observing all events in the universe, but never acting to affect those events again. The New Generation By the time Icis Novitaar was born, the Travelers were prominent throughout the universe, secretly conducting their observations. Only rarely were their activities discovered, such as the Traveler data enased in the Roonstones discovered by Mungo Baobab. All of those Roonstones except for one were lost, and the surviving stone, containing Dha Werda Verda, the story of the war between the Taungs and the Battalions of Zhell on ancient Coruscant, went on display in the Baobab Archives. When Icis Novitaar was born around 5,000 BBY, it caused a stir of controversy through the Kajeat society, because like Malduke, he was a Death Child. His mother passed away during childbirth when the process was disrupted, and as a result many Kajeat desired to ostracize him. However, his training proceeded, and he was assigned to a galaxy as a Traveler. During that time, he went rogue, and interfered deeply with the society he was supposed to observe. In punishment, he was stripped of half his powers and sent to the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. He eventually fled to the galaxy of the Empire, where he discovered Xar and once again interfered to help the New Imperium fight the Altarin'Dakor. Again he was captured, and this time stripped of all his Force powers and of his immortality. He would continue to help the NI, however. The Kajeat were split in regards to the treatment of Icis Novitaar; the elders strongly condemned his actions, while to the younger generation he was a kind of hero. Once again the Travelers were of two minds - to interfere again, this time to save a galaxy from an evil threat, or to stand their ground, simply observing and recording? Angol Moa knew the truth - the Altarin'Dakor Warlords got their powers from the Entity that she had created. Should the Kajeat accept responsibility for the Altarin'Dakor and take action? But an even greater choice lay ahead for the Council of Elders to make. They knew that a greater threat was coming than any they'd faced before - the Ones. And somehow this was all linked to the Entity, Malduke, and the new Death Child that had caused so much controversy on Kajarn. Category:New pages Category:Organizations